The present invention relates to a noodle gelatinization apparatus.
A common manufacturing method of instant noodles involves putting wheat flour, buckwheat flour, starch, and other raw materials into a kneading machine such as a mixer, adding mixing water prepared in advance, and kneading the mixture for a designated time. Then, a dough taken out of the kneading machine is rolled into a designated thickness by a rolling mill and cut into noodle strings of a designated length by a noodle cutter. The noodle strings are sent on a conveyor to a gelatinization apparatus, steamed in a steam atmosphere of the gelatinization apparatus for a designated time, and conveyed to a frying apparatus and a hot air apparatus for a drying process. The steaming process on the above described gelatinization apparatus is performed to convert starch in the noodle strings into a digestible form, i.e., to convert it into a-starch, by heating it in the presence of water.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view showing an internal structure of a conventional gelatinization apparatus. In this apparatus, a delivery lane of a net conveyor 9 runs in an inner space 6 formed by an upper cover 2 and a lower cover 4 and horizontally extending and steam is supplied upward from the steam pipes 8 installed on the lower cover 4 to use the inner space 6 as a steam chamber 6.
The above described net conveyor 9 comprises two endless roller chains 10 and 12 placed in parallel with each other, a net 14 stretched between the roller chains 10 and 12, rails 16 which are placed at the lateral ends of the upper cover 2a and lower cover 2b and which turn the rollers of the roller chains 10 and 12, and drive sprockets (not shown) for driving the roller chains 10 and 12.
The net 14 on the delivery lane passes through the steam chamber 6 at a designated conveying speed to allow the noodle strings N placed on the net 14 to be steamed in a steaming process.
The net 14 of the net conveyor 9 is a thick net made of corrosion-proof metal wires, such as stainless steel wires, knitted finely, making it difficult for the steam supplied upward from the steam pipes 8 to pass through the net 14. Therefore, the steam flows to the upper part of the steam chamber detouring through the roller chains 10 and 12 on the lateral sides of the net 14.
Like this, for the conventional noodle gelatinization apparatus equipped with a net 14 that does not permit smooth passage of air, measures are taken to eliminate incomplete steaming of the lower part (the part in contact with the net 14) of noodle strings N on the net 14, including measures to increase the density of the mist in the steam chamber 6 by increasing the amount of steam supplied from the steam pipes 8 so that steam will spread all over the lower part of noodle strings N, measures to slow the conveying speed of the net 14, and measures to increase the length of the steaming process line.
However, a large steaming process time or requirement for a great amount of steam will pose a problem in terms of running costs.
Besides, the use of a net conveyor 9 equipped with a thick net 14 involves upsizing of the gelatinization apparatus and the extension of the steaming process line involves extension of the noodle production line, posing a problem in terms of equipment costs.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above problems. Its object is to provide a noodle gelatinization apparatus that brings the entire surfaces of the noodle strings carried on a conveyor into contact with steam, reducing running costs and equipment costs.
The noodle gelatinization apparatus according to the present invention runs a steaming process of noodle strings by passing the above described noodle strings on a conveyor through a steam chamber, in which the above described conveyor is a belt conveyor which comprises a mesh, endless belt looped over belt pulleys placed outside the above described steam chamber; the delivery belt lane of the above described belt conveyor runs in the above described steam chamber so that the above described steam chamber will be partitioned into an upper steam chamber and lower steam chamber; and steam is supplied upward from the steam pipes installed in the above described lower steam chamber so that the above described steam will flow upward through the meshes in the above described delivery belt lane.
Also, the lateral ends of the above described belt come into contact with the above described steam chamber and partition the above described upper steam chamber and the above described lower steam chamber so that the above described delivery belt lane runs through the above described steam chamber while the above described belt slides with the above described steam chamber.